<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between dreams and memories by Lica_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232051">Between dreams and memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lica_K/pseuds/Lica_K'>Lica_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliff and Sam being the best parents in the world, Little Louise being cute, Moments between father and son, Oneshot, Set after the events of the game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lica_K/pseuds/Lica_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up to someone calling him. At first, he feels quite disoriented as if he was waking up from a hangover after drinking a lot the night before, but strangely without the headache that would have resulted from this irresponsible behavior. "Come on, Sam. Get up.", says the familiar voice that continues to try to get him out of bed, "You're going to be late for work, son."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BB-28 | Louise &amp; Sam Porter Bridges, Sam Porter Bridges &amp; Clifford Unger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between dreams and memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a shame that there are so few fics about Cliff Unger and almost none showing his father and son moments with Sam. I wrote this little fic because since I played the game I think they deserved to have at least a good conversation between father and son. I hope you have fun reading! \^o^/</p><p>This is my gift to Cliff and Sam.<br/>Curiously it ended that I published this fic on my father's birthday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone was calling him, but he was too tired to pay attention or even open his eyes, so he just turned his head to the other side while continuing to keep his arm wrapped around the pillow that his face was resting on. For a second Sam thought he was sleeping again, yet a strange sensation started to keep him more and more awake, a sensation that he soon recognized as being something like a hangover, but that made no sense at all. He had not drunk the night before, much less had a headache that typically occurred after considerable alcohol consumption. So why was he feeling this disorientation? This discomfort of not knowing where he was and what had happened.</p><p>“Come on, Sam. Get up.” when he finally paid attention to the voice that had been calling him from the moment he woke up, he realized how familiar it was. How much he had missed hearing that voice. “You're going to be late for work, son.”</p><p>Upon hearing the word "son" he opened his eyes and sat down on the bed in a sudden and rapid movement that made the pillow he was holding fall off the bed and also made the silver-haired man in front of him make an expression of surprise while smiling warmly.</p><p>“Well, good morning to you too.” Cliff Unger spoke in a calm and playful tone, smiling at Sam as he ran a hand through his son's untidy hair. “Sleep well? Come have breakfast with me. I'm sure we'll have enough time before you have to go to work.” he started to walk away almost leaving the bedroom where they were if Sam hadn't called him.</p><p>“Cliff?” Sam asked in a tone of voice as if he didn't believe that man was actually in front of him. But that was weird. They had seen each other just yesterday, not to mention that he still lived together with his father. “I mean... what time is it, dad?”</p><p>“Almost eight.” he replied, checking at his silver watch on his wrist and then looked at his son with attention and a curious look. “You can call me whatever you want, Sam. I know that you are no longer a child, so my feelings won't be hurt even if you don't call me dad anymore.”</p><p>“Says the same person who practically cried when I first called you dad.”</p><p>“If you intend to continue to tease me, I suggest that we continue this conversation while we eat.” and without saying anything else, Cliff left Sam's room, showing that although his voice was calm he was clearly affected by his son's provocation.</p><p>Sam obviously didn't have his first memories of when he was a baby, but that didn't seem to be a problem since his father always made a point of telling and sharing everything with him. The young man was sometimes a little embarrassed by the things his father told him, however it was impossible not to recognize the affection that the captain of the special forces conveyed when telling about his memories.</p><p>If he could, Cliff would spend the entire day talking about it.</p><p>If they had the time. If he were really alive. If he hadn't died trying to save his son.</p><p>But this was just a dream. Sam's dream.</p><p>“Am I dreaming?” Sam asked, looking at his father, still holding his fork with the plate of pancakes in front of him, while they both sat at the dinner table.</p><p>The instant Sam asked that question, he regretted saying it because if he hadn't, maybe they could continue to enjoy that beautiful moment, a moment he never had the opportunity to share with his father.</p><p>Cliff was taking a sip of coffee from his mug "World’s Best Dad" that had been a birthday present from Sam when the two began to face each other in silence after the question was made. Honestly, Sam didn't know what reaction to expect from his father, but he definitely didn't expect to watch him put the mug on the table and eat a piece of the pancake from Sam's plate.</p><p>“I may not be the best cook out there, but you didn't have to overdo it just because my food tastes good today.” despite trying to look offended by his son's words, Cliff laughed and took another sip of his coffee.</p><p>“What?” still trying to process exactly what had just happened, Sam looked from his plate to his father, finally laughing as he understood Cliff's joke, almost forgetting the very question he had asked and the fact that this was not real. “That is not what I meant.” he sighed before looking back at his father. “And you know that.”</p><p>For a second Sam would have liked his father to have stared at him in confusion, perhaps even thinking that his son was acting weird or that he hadn't actually woken up properly, anything that might trick him into forgetting he was dreaming, but Cliff would never lie to him. No matter what.</p><p>“I guess our time together will be shorter than I had imagined.” Cliff's words sounded kind, as did the expression on his face. “But that is okay.” Sam wanted to say that there was nothing okay about it, but his father kept talking. “I'm glad we can have a moment like this. Even though it may be not enough.”</p><p>“What exactly is this? A dream? Or are we in on some kind of beach?”</p><p>“Something in between maybe.” Cliff smiled. “Does it matter?” there was no answer from the young man because they both already knew what it was. “Some connections are strong enough for things to happen that we cannot explain. Some connections... may be enough to share a moment that never happened.”</p><p>It was only when he noticed Cliff's look at his neck that Sam saw he was wearing the dog tags his father had put on his neck the last time they saw each other.</p><p>“How is your BB?”</p><p>Turning his face away, trying to contain his tears, Sam smiled wondering how many times he wished to tell his father about Lou. His daughter. How happy she was growing up even though she only had Sam to keep her company and at the same time that was enough for both of them.</p><p>“She… she's doing well.” he started to say when he was sure his voice was steady enough, because he wanted to smile at his father and not the other way around. “Lou… Louise. She is four now and she is amazing.” Sam laughed at hearing his own words, thinking he could probably keep talking about that little girl whom he loves so much that he would be able to give her anything in the world just to make her happy. “Several times I wondered what exactly I should do or not do... If I can be the father she deserves…” he looked away from his father and began to run his hand over his own neck, still unable to avoid feeling uncertain about his parental qualities. “I think I still wonder about it.” laughed thinking that this feeling might never go away. “But I'm trying, you know? Trying to be a man like you.”</p><p>The memories of the time when he was inside the pod were everything Sam had of his father and although they were so few and so brief, they were precious to him. They were proof that he was never alone, despite feeling that way for most of his life, and that the man in front of him was exactly the father he always wanted to have and somehow always had, but just didn't know.</p><p>“A man like me?” by the tone of Cliff's voice, he didn't look to see it as a compliment and that made Sam face him again. “No, Sam. You already are a better man than I ever will be.” although he was smiling right now, his eyes conveyed a sadness that made Sam's heart ache. “Because you will take care of her, see her grow up and always be there for her. No matter what.”</p><p>“It wasn't your fault.” Sam hastened to say firmly, the words he had not had the opportunity to say before. “You know that right?”</p><p>“I should have managed to get you out of that place.” Cliff was not looking at his son and seemed to have a lost look, very similar to the expression he had on the times when they met on the beach of war battles. “Be the father you deserve to have.” there was a clear feeling of regret in his tone of voice. “Not die like that without being able to protect you-”</p><p>“You never gave up on me!” Sam interrupted him, unable to keep his mouth shut while watching his father blame himself again for something he was not to blame. “Even before I was born you didn't give up.” that was the pure truth, for if Cliff had not agreed to put his son in the Bridges experimental process, Sam would not have been born and probably died with his mother. “You saved me.” it was a relief to finally be able to say all that and as the two faced each other Sam again thought how much different his life would have been if they had managed to get out of that place both alive. “And thanks to you, I didn't become an instrument.” he smiled at his father, placing his hand on his arm. “If that's not being a great dad, I don't know what it is then.”</p><p>Honestly, Sam felt like saying so much more, but at the same time he didn't know how to put his feelings into words to make it clear how grateful and happy he was for everything his father had done for him and unfortunately he was never very good with words, so he hoped that this would be enough for at least Cliff to stop feeling guilty.</p><p>The tears that started slid down his father's face were definitely not something Sam was expecting. Shit! Did he really make his father cry? What kind of fucking son was he?</p><p>“Thank you for saying that, son. It means a lot to me.” Cliff smiled in a kind and happy way as he put his hand over his son's. “It doesn’t change the fact that you grew up without a mother and without a father.” he took a deep breath, looking down at their hands. “I don't know how you feel about Bridget, but I’m grateful to her for bringing you back to life and taking care of you in the best way that she managed.” Sam opened his mouth to disagree, but Cliff raised his hand, so he could continue speaking without being interrupted. “I know what she did, but I can't hate her for killing me when I also know that she loved you, even though she probably didn't expect to feel that way about you.”</p><p>“You can forgive a selfish woman who killed both of us because she wanted to unite the world and then destroy it?” Sam questioned without hiding his sarcasm and disbelief.</p><p>“Sure I can.” he replied calmly and with a smile that made Sam blink his eyes confused. “Just like you already did. Because you loved the other her, right? The woman in red.”</p><p>After all these years Sam still found it hard to believe that Amelie was just a part of Bridget, someone who never really existed, at least not in the real world. They were so different, but strangely at the same time they had their undeniable similarities that obviously indicated that they were the same entity. The sixth entity of extinction.</p><p>It was obvious that his father had already met with Amelie before, especially considering the sinister doll she had given him, but Sam felt a little guilty for the feelings he felt for her and that he couldn’t erase even if he wanted to. The connection between them has probably existed since his childhood and it was thanks to it that he managed to prevent her from destroying the world. Even if it meant he would never see her again.</p><p>“It's complicated.” Sam admitted to settling himself better in the chair he was sitting on, crossing his arms. “Bridget and I were never very close as she hardly had time to deal with me, so I guess I never considered her as a mother to me, but with Amelie it was different. She was like a sister to me, I think.” Sam unconsciously changed his facial expression looking uncertain since he himself didn’t know if he was being able to explain himself properly. “I had a lot of nightmares, you know? When I was a kid. It always ended up taking me back to the beach and I cried a lot, but Amelie was always there for me. Always knowing how to find me.” he paused, remembering that memory for a moment. “She gave me a dreamcatcher. To protect me from nightmares.” he shook his head and looked at his father realizing that Cliff was listening intently with a calm expression. “She was... everything I had.” despite his special condition regarding the touch of others, Sam always had a yearning to have more connections, to have friends and to be loved and deep down that never changed, not even when Lucy died and he closed his heart to everything and everyone. “Loving Amelie was as natural as breathing, especially for someone like me.” Sam laughed wryly, running his hands over his face. “I probably wouldn't have tried to connect people and save this world if it weren't for her and she knew that.” he sighed, feeling tired. “Fuck. Why couldn't things have been different?”</p><p>“I wish things had been different too.” Cliff agreed with his son. “Especially for you. You deserve so much more, Sam.”</p><p>“Like the moon?” the young man asked with a smile and his father, hearing his words, smiled happily. “You said I would have a whole world to explore and I think that’s what I did when I accepted to be a freelance porter.”</p><p>“And? Did you enjoy it?”</p><p>“Well, it has its negative and positive points, I will not deny that, but I certainly had more fun when I had the opportunity to use a motorcycle instead of having to hurt my feet while walking.” he made some grumbling noises just by remember the state his feet were when the boots were too worn. “But, yeah. I like what I do.” Sam said with pride, because even with all the difficulties he had already faced and probably will still face he would not change this job.</p><p>“I’m proud of you.” said Cliff, without taking his eyes off his son, who looked at him in surprise because he had not expected to hear those words. “And I'm sure your mother feels the same way.”</p><p>This time he was unable to hold back the tears and they slipped from his eyes easily without caring that he wanted to spend this time with his father without doing so. Why couldn't they have more time?</p><p>Unsure of what to say next, Sam chose to ask why his father was so interested in the moon and things in space. That doubt arose in his mind whenever he remembered the times when Cliff mentioned the moon and when he presented him with a small astronaut keychain. The same keychain Lou loved to play with.</p><p>“There were not many beautiful things to see in the war, as you may have noticed on the beach.” Cliff began to explain, looking back at the window. “But the sky, the stars and the moon? Always the same.” he had a slightly dreamy look on his face, probably remembering something. “It didn't matter where you were, they were always there. Sometimes I liked to look at the night sky and admire it.” he sighed. “I thought that one day I could admire it with you and maybe tell you the little things I learned about the stars, space and the moon.”</p><p>“And what is stopping you from doing this now?” Sam questioned him in a defiant tone, making his father face him.</p><p>“We can't see the stars right now, Sam. It isn’t night yet.” and Cliff knew they wouldn't have time to wait for the night to come.</p><p>“So? I don’t care.” his words made Cliff laugh. “Seriously, Dad, I don't fucking care if it's night or not. I want to hear everything you have to say about space and stuff like that.”</p><p>“I really hope you are not talking like that around your daughter. I'm sure you will feel the same way I do when you see your child swearing.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? And how are you feeling?” Sam asked curiously.</p><p>“Like I failed in my role as a father.” they both laughed together at those words.</p><p>After letting his father relax by confirming that he was very careful not to say these things in Lou's presence, Cliff then started talking about all the things he had probably wished he could share with Sam. His father made hand gestures and spoke the same way he did when he talked to him when he was a baby. The same tone of voice. Calm, gentle, caring, as if talking to the most special person in the world. It was impossible not to feel loved when Sam heard that man talking to him like that.</p><p>Instead of worrying about how he wanted things to be different, Sam rested his chin on his clenched fist while listening to his father tell about the names of the stars, some curiosities he had discovered, some memories of his past and brief mentions about Lisa and her beautiful blue eyes just like her son's.</p><p>“I met her on her birthday, you know?” Cliff said in a happy and excited tone.</p><p>“Yes, Dad. You already mentioned that.”</p><p>“Slightly wavy blond hair, blue eyes like yours, a beautiful smile... She used to bite her bottom lips when she was thinking about something.” he described her in such detail that it almost made his son imagine exactly what this woman looked like, even if Sam never had the opportunity to meet her. “Lisa was a beautiful woman, a charming wife and a kind mother.” Cliff stared at the silver watch he wore on his wrist. “She gave me this watch as a birthday present and wrote on the back that I was the best birthday present she has ever received.”</p><p>“And I was beginning to think that you were the romantic one, but apparently so was her.”</p><p>“You are making fun of me.” said Cliff, but he didn't look angry.</p><p>“Yea- Nope. It didn't even cross my mind.” Sam joked, smiling.</p><p>“Your mother used to do the same thing.” upon hearing these words from his father, Sam began to try to imagine the woman that he had just described teasing that man at a time when he should still be a military man. “She was very brave and was not afraid of anything, much less being intimidated by me.” Cliff laughed as he remembered something. “She used to say that she had a lot of fun provoking me, but that she only did it so she could see me laugh because according to her, I didn't smile enough.”</p><p>“She sounds like a wonderful person.” commented Sam in a gentle tone. “I wish… I did meet her.” it was hard to feel something concrete for someone you hadn't even met, but Sam could see and feel how much his father loved her. He never had a mother, not really, so he didn't know exactly what to think of his mother, besides being a beautiful woman who fell in love with a military man and died too soon. “I'm sure it would be fun to tease you with her.”</p><p>Cliff said nothing, but smiled with his son, fully understanding how Sam felt.</p><p>“The sun is setting.”</p><p>“Yeah… You’re right.” Sam looked in the same direction as his father was looking.</p><p>The two got up and continued to look at the sun, standing next to each other.</p><p>“I'm very sorry about your wife and daughter.” Sam could tell that Cliff didn't feel very comfortable saying those words, but he probably thought he had to say that before their time was up. “You should never have gone through a pain like that and I'm glad you managed to find your happiness with little miss Louise.” he put his hand on his son's shoulder. “So, as you said to me, I will tell you that their death was not your fault. You did your best. I know that better than anyone.” Cliff took a deep breath and looked back at the sun. “Sometimes... Sometimes that is not enough and we have to accept that.”</p><p>Looking at his father's profile, Sam noticed how the sun's rays changed the color of his silver hair and how his face looked so peaceful, like he was at peace with everything. So different from the expression he had when they were on the beach or when they were fighting each other. That was probably the face he had before everything he cared about in this world had been taken away from him.</p><p>This was not the first time he had noticed how comfortable he felt in the presence of his father or that he did not mind the fact that he touched him, as he usually felt with others. Perhaps it was because of the connection between them or the memories. Who knows? All that mattered was that he wanted to hug his father and that is exactly what he did.</p><p>Putting his arms around him in a very tight hug, Sam realized that he had surprised Cliff, but he also seemed quite happy, responding to the hug the same way he had done the last time.</p><p>“You really grew up fast, Sam.” said Cliff, smiling and closing his eyes, wanting to feel his son better in his arms. “Look ahead and don't worry about anything else. Your daughter will give you more than enough work to worry about for the rest of your life.” they both laughed when that was said. “Give her a hug and kiss for me, all right?”</p><p>“Yeah. I will.” Sam's voice came out almost in a whisper, because again he was trying to contain his tears. “Thank you. For everything. For being always there for me.”</p><p>“You don't have to thank me for that, son.” Cliff gently patted his head.</p><p>“I know.” he closed his eyes and held his father more firmly. “But I want to.”</p><p>Sam felt that his thanks was the least he could do after everything. His father deserved so much more and unfortunately, those words and this hug was the only thing he could give.</p><p>“I'll always be with you.”</p><p>“I know.” with difficulty, Sam pulled away from his father, breaking the hug so that the two could look at each other. “I love you, Dad.” the result of his words was immediate, as his father gave him the happiest smile he has done so far and placed his hand over Sam's face.</p><p>“I love you too, my dear son.” he leaned forward and made his foreheads touch. “Take care of yourself.” and just like that, his father was gone and Sam woke up on his bed.</p><p>Looking around, Sam recognized his room, his real room that was inside the underground shelter he lived in for the past few years, along with his daughter. The only evidence he had that his conversation with his father had not been a mere dream was the tears in his eyes and his memories. Holding the dog tags hanging around his neck, Sam continued to look at the ceiling of the room without feeling any desire to get up, but he knew he would soon have to do that to prepare breakfast for Lou.</p><p>Almost as if she had guessed that Sam was thinking about her, the sound of quick steps indicated that Louise was already awake and she was running to his room to wake him up. Without wanting to worry his daughter, Sam wiped his tears and turned on the bed to hide his face on the pillow.</p><p>Barefoot, wearing pajamas that were already starting to get small for her, as she was apparently growing faster than Sam imagined when he bought her clothes, Lou ran to her father's bed and climbed on it, starting to use her small hands to wake him up because she didn't know he was already awake.</p><p>“Samu, Samu, Samu.” she called him in a low tone, being a little contradictory since the intention was to wake him up. “Wake up. Food. Your belly will soon make strange noises because you haven't made any food yet.” on hearing the little girl say that, Sam couldn't help but laugh. “Oh! You’re awake. Why are you pretending to be asleep?”</p><p>Louise started trying to see her father's face, sitting on top of him and trying to move his hair from his face, but Sam caught her quickly, making her laugh happily, before holding her in a tight hug and kissing her on the head.</p><p>“Are you sure it isn’t your belly that makes noises when you are hungry?” Sam tickled Lou, who laughed and exclaimed happily.</p><p>The two spent some time there playing and talking about anything that the little girl wanted to tell, because she was the type of person who when started talking did not stop anytime soon, even though she was still learning new words every day. </p><p>Another thing she loved doing was drawing. There were several drawings of her scattered around the shelter and if Sam was not careful to give Lou new blank sheets, she would start making her drawings on the walls. He usually cleaned her drawings on the wall, after asking her permission, because the last thing he wanted to do was make her cry, but there was a special illustration on the wall drawn by her that he did not dare to erase. The first time he saw the illustration of the three people, Sam asked his daughter who the third person was and she simply said that it was the kind man who sang lullaby, as if it were something obvious.</p><p>Even if it wasn't a photograph, Sam always smiled when he saw that drawing on the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>